Final Fantasy Avatar 9
by Death 2 Katara
Summary: What would happen if Vivi(ff9) went to the avatar world, not only him but Zidane(ff9) and Alicya (my ff9 OC) too, will he be able to explain his ablilities or not? each chapter is how a person precieves things that happen. SokkaxOC(Ali)
1. Ali meets the Avatar

This is a avatar ff9 crossover! Any ways this is after my ff9 fic that I'm currently writing. So yeah, Ali is in the story but it's just her Zidane and cute little Vivi! If ya don't know what ff9 is it's a ps1 game with this guy who has a monkey tail, and other characters I'm not gonna go into too much detail about it. 

**Chapter 1**

**Ali meets the avatar**

Ali looked around trying to see if she could spot her brother and Vivi, but to no use they weren't in sight. She was upset that the had that the black mages had given to hr was gone also, it was her favorite No. 123 had given it to her for showing him some of the music where she had grown up. Looking up she saw what looked like a flying bison fly over head, it then landed twenty feet away from her current position, she ran towards where it had landed and saw three people get off of it. One of them had her hat.

"Hey!" she yelled funning into the clearing

All three of them looked at her as she stopped in front of them.

"That's my black mage hat!" she said, "No. 123 gave it to me."

The smaller one of the three took the hat off, "Are you sure?" he asked, "Appa caught it in his mouth as we were flying."

"I'm positive, it should have a piece of paper on the inside," Ali glanced over to the other boy, he was glaring at her, "What?"

"How do we know you're not from the Fire Nation?"

"What's the Fire Nation? Is it like the Black Mage village?" they looked at her weird, "You know like hidden."

"No," the girl said, "They are the ones who started the war."

"Did, you hit your head?"

"Sokka that's not nice!" snapped the girl, "I'm Katara, the boy with your hat is Aang, and the rude one is my brother, Sokka,"

"Yeah my brothers are rude too, Zidane's a womanizer, and Kuja just wants his siblings to disappear," Ali said, "Oh, I'm Alicya, but call me Ali."

"I think it's odd that you don't know what the Fire Nation is." Sokka said

"Well I'm not from this planet so that's why I don't know, have you seen a boy that looks like me or a little boy with a hat similar to mine?"

"Nope we haven't," Aang said giving Ali her hat

"I see," Ali said, "I got seperated from my brother and his little friend, then I lost my hat," Momo jumped on her shoulder, "Hey little guy how are you?"

"That's Momo," Aang said, "He's a flying lemur."

"Yeah, I can see that, we are pretty similar aren't we," Ali told Momo showing off her tail

"Whoa you have a tail!" Sokka yelled

"Yes and your point?"

"Humans don't have tails," Katara said

"Who said I'm human?"

"Then what are you?" Aang asked

"I'm a genome, a soulless being from the planet Terra, I grew up on the planet Earth, then I went to the planet Gaia to see my brothers, and now I'm here." Ali smiled, "I'm quite the planet hopper huh?"

All three of them stood there speechless, they never would have guessed that they would ever meet someone not from their planet.

"You can't be serious," Sokka said, "You have to have a soul,"

"I have one now yes, but I wasn't created with one, almost all of my people have no souls, except me, my two brothers Kuja and Zidane, and my sister Mikoto."

"Hey Ali," Aang said, "Why don't you come with us until you find your brother and friend."

"Yeah I might as well," Ali said, "I've got nothing better to do."

"Then it's settled, Ali's coming with us!" Aang yelled with excitement

"Now Momo has someone he can relate to." Sokka mumbled then got elbowed in the side by Katara., "HEY!"

"You shouldn't say that," Katara said

"Like she heard me," Sokka groaned

"Heard what?" Ali asked turning away from Aang,

"Nothing," Katara and Sokka said.


	2. Firebending Vivi

On to the second chapter! This is about Vivi! What I meant by POV is that it is how they a perceiving their surrounding and it is in third person. Yeah so on to Vivi's chapter.

Chapter 2 Firebending Vivi 

Vivi sat up in a bed, he looked around he didn't recognize anything, most of the surroundings were different shades of red, an old man walked into the room with a tray he looked at Vivi and smiled.

"I'm surprised a young boy like yourself survived a fall as great as that one, and to be able to control fire that well at a young age is most surprising as well." The old man said.

"U-um e-excuse me but what are you talking about?" Vivi asked nervously

"Why when the of the Earth Nation were chasing you out of their town because you are a firebender, or do you not remember we are at war?"

"War? Where I come from we are on the verge of a war, but I'm sure Zidane and the others will stop Kuja."

A teenage boy walked in the room he looked very mad, "Uncle what are you doing, I told you not to feed the boy until we are sure he's Fire Nation!" he yelled

"Come now Prince Zuko, he's a little boy, and a firebender, I know what I saw," His uncle replied, "Plus he's awake,"

The teenaged boy turned around and saw Vivi.

"I'm prince Zuko, and you are lucky we decided to save you, do not expect to be treated better because you are young. Now tell me who you are."

"I'm Vivi Ornitier, and I'm a black mage,"

"A black mage? Uncle, what is a black mage?" Zuko asked

"I'm not sure, it may be some one that bends more that one of the elements," the teen's uncle said offering Vivi some tea, "here would you like some jasmine tea?"

"No thank you," Vivi said he was still nervous, "W-where are we?"

"Out on the ocean. I'm Iroh, and the boy with the temper is my nephew, Prince Zuko."

"I got seperated from Zidane and his sister Ali, so I'm sorta lost." Vivi said he looked at his knees.

"What nation are they from?" Iroh asked

"They both come from Terra, but other than that Zidane's from Gaia and Ali's from Earth."

"Earth Nation?" Zuko yelled, "So your friends are earthbenders, and you're a firebender,"

"That's strange," Iroh said, "the Earth Nation despise us in the Fire Nation, I wonder why they are your friends."

"Ali's not from the Earth Nation," Vivi told them

"But you just told us she was." Iroh said

"I meant the planet Earth, she's from really far away," Vivi said, "And I'm not from the Fire Nation,"

"Then explain the fire abilities," Zuko said crossing his arms

"Well I'm a black mage and we use black magic and fire is one of the spells,"

"Magic?" Both questioned

Vivi nodded his head, he then adjusted his hat.

"Do all of your kind wear those hats?" Iroh asked taking a drink of his tea

Vivi nodded his head again, "Ali wears one for fun, she likes to imitate us a lot,"

Vivi looked at them as they let what Vivi said sink in, it appeared they weren't understanding it too well.

"These friends of yours, what do they look like?"

"Um, they both have blonde hair, blue eyes and they have a tail."

"Blonde hair?" Zuko asked, "What color is that?"

"Sorta a yellow color,"

"Yellow?"

"yeah," Vivi nodded, "they are genomes, so they aren't human, well I'm not either."

"You're not human?" Iroh asked he was interrested now

"Nope,"


End file.
